Happy Valentine's Day
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Robbie gives Cat his heart. p.s I hate Valentine's Day


**A/N: I hate Valentine's Day…**

Love was in there, as many would say, at Hollywood arts. Hearts were hung from the ceiling, lockers were decorated, and couples were making out and exchanging valentines in the corner.

Everyone seemed to be a great mood.

Well, maybe not everyone.

Robbie Shapiro slumped against his locker, watching as everyone walked the halls, smiles on their faces.

Valentine's Day had never been a holiday that he liked. He was always alone and, no one ever gave him a Valentine. So what was the point in celebrating?

"Hehe…"

Her.

Cat Valentine herself.

The one person that put a smile on his face no matter what the situation.

He watched her as she made her way down the hallway. She couldn't even take two steps without being stopped by a guy, handing her cards or flowers or chocolates. Robbie counted, each time she was stopped.

11 times

Within 20 feet she was stopped 11 times.

She finally made it over to him, at her locker.

"Hi Robbie!" She said happily, slinging her bag over her shoulder lazily, as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

She sighed, opening up the locker while trying to hold the heavy bag.

"Here, let me help." Robbie offered, taking the bag from her. "Oh my god Cat. What do you have in here? Bricks?" He laughed, struggling to keep it up.

"Valentines." She sighed again, swinging her locker open, only for more red and pink cards to fall out. She took the bag from him, opening it up and dumping the gifts into her locker.

"Wow…" He said as he watched them fall. "You must love Valentine's Day." He laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked seriously, too out of breath to yell.

"Like, aren't you happy you get all this attention on the day of love?" He asked.

"I guess…" She mumbled, eyeing the large pile in her locker.

"So…" He said, trying to start conversation. "Any of these fellas 'the one'?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know…I mean there all nice guys but they don't mean anything."

"What do you mean?"

"All these gifts came from their wallet, not their heart." She laughed sadly. "And besides theirs this guy…" She blushed.

Robbie's heart sank into his stomach right then and there. But he tried to hide the hurt in his face while he continued to talk to her.

"Oh-…um who is he?" He asked.

"Oh…h-he's a friends but…he hasn't given me a Valentine yet so I doubt he feels the same…" She tried to hint, staring at her shoes.

"Well then he must be crazy. You're sweet, funny, nice…pretty. Who wouldn't like you?" He asked, flashing her that goofy grin she slowly seemed to fall in love with.

Ring. Ring.

"I-…uh-…I'll see you later Robbie." With that she grabbed her books and scurried away to her next class.

Robbie sighed in defeat as he watched her before heading off to his next class as well.

…

All day Cat had received various gifts from various different guys. Cat smiled at each one, accepting the gift and putting it in her bag with the rest of them. None of them even really mattered to her. The only one that mattered was the one she didn't get.

Cat sat there at their lunch table by herself, her chin in the palm of her hands and she watched him buy his lunch. He might have been the underdog of the school, but in her eyes, he was perfect.

She might have just figured out recently her unconditional love for the boy with the puppet. But that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that he owned a space in her heart, bigger than anyone else's.

She sighed sadly, glancing over at her over stuffed back. She kicked it, suddenly angry at the world, causing it to fall over, cards spilling out.

"You okay?" He asked, setting down his tray and sitting next to her.

"No." She grumbled, now suddenly mad at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! This is the worst Valentine's Day ever!" She complained.

"Why? Every guy in school has given you a Valentine-"

"Not every guy! The one guy I actually want a Valentine from his totally oblivious…" She mumbled, not even daring to look at him.

"I'm sorry Cat…is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Go away…" She mumbled.

"W-What?"

"I said go away Robbie!" She yelled.

"W-Why?"

"Because you only make it worse! Just go away and leave me alone!" She yelled, turning away from him and burying her face in her folded arms.

Robbie was speechless and heart broken. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen Cat this upset before. He felt hurt and betrayed. All he was trying to do was put that beautiful smile that he loved, back on her face.

Silently, he went into his binder, pulling out a red piece of paper before sliding it over to Cat.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cat…" He whispered, before getting up and leaving the table.

Cat lifted her head once he was gone.

There on the table was a heart shaped card.

Not like the hearts we usually give, but it was in the shape of an actual heart, like the artery.

Cat lifted it up gently. She ran and finger over the raggedy cut edges and she knew he had made it himself. She giggled, knowing he was never good at arts and crafts. She opened it up slowly to reveal his chicken scratch hand writing.

_Dear Cat,_

_Thank you for always being there for me. I know I'm not the most attractive, or popular or normal guy around but, you see past all my insecurities and flaws. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you, honestly. And I am grateful for that. And I know we've had our awkward moments, when we don't know what to say. And I know most of the awkward moments are caused by me but…that's not the point. The point is there's something about you Cat. I know you've run away from me before, and it's bound to happen again but I can't seem to just let you run away like that. Because anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. And I think you're swell._

_Love,_

_Robbie_

Cat flipped the artery over to back, and there he etched:

_My heart belongs to you._

Tears brimmed her eyes as her smile seemed to get a bigger and bigger. Then, without even a second thought she left the table, all of her stuff and her lunch still sitting there as she ran into the school, the card clutched tightly in her hand.

She made her way throughout the crowded corridor, trying her very best to find him.

"Robbie? Has anyone seen Robbie?" She asked random student frantically.

"Hey Cat, Happy Valenti-" A tall blonde kid came up to her.

"Have you seen Robbie?" She asked him.

"No but um I wanted to give you-"

"I don't want that!" She yelled, slapping it down. "I want Robbie!"

Hearing his name, he broke away from his conversation with Andre where they were standing by the stair case.

"Cat?" He asked, confused as he made his way over to where she was standing in the middle of the hall.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said happily.

"Cat what are you-"

She cut him off, grabbing his shirt and pulling towards her before crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first, but he soon closed his eyes and setting into her frame, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

Their lips moved together in a synchronized dance. Robbie was hypnotized and totally forgot where he was, or that he was kissing Cat in front of 50 of their fellow class mates. But he didn't care. Her lips tasted like strawberry lips close and chocolate. She smelt like vanilla, intoxicating him as his mind went fuzzy.

Cat breathed him in. His lips were so plush and inviting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. She sighed against his lips, opening her mouth slightly, their breathes colliding, and soon their tongues.

She felt her face heat up and her throat starts to close, signaling the need of air. She gently pulled away, nipping his upper lip in the process. Her chest fell and rose to his in pattern as she rested her forehead against his.

All eyes were on them in the middle of the hallway.

"Happy Valentine's Day Robbie…"

**A/N: I hate Valentine's Day.**

**I hope you guys liked it**

**Review**


End file.
